A Thousand Miles
by SeaBreeze
Summary: Hg/Dm. sweet fluffiness. I'm horrible at summaries
1. The Plan

A Thousand Miles  
  
Author's Note: This is a Draco/Hermione story, and it's kind of weird, but then again I hate all the stories I write so maybe I'm  
not the best judge of that ;). It's kind of sweet... for one thing, Draco's this sexy player, while Hermione is just kind of the smart,  
slightly overweight, innocent girl. Very fun to write, let me tell you. This is in their 7th year. Ok, read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, it's been in my mind for quite awhile. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters and stuff,  
Walter Farley owns the Black Stallion. Vanessa Carlton owns A Thousand Miles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat quietly reading her book in the dark, empty Charms classroom. Sometimes it seemed like this was the only time  
to get her free reading in. Right now, she was reading The Black Stallion, and it was wonderful. She sighed as she looked up  
and began to imagine what it would be like to ride such a beautiful, free, spirited creature. Bliss. Finally tired, Hermione closed  
her book and marked her spot with a torn piece of parchment. She stood up and stretched, catching a glimpse of herself  
in the mirror a few feet away from her. She frowned, looking at her muscular but chunky legs. The boys were always drooling over   
these model females with their stick legs and flat stomaches. Hermione, in comparison, felt completely the opposite. Fortunatly,   
she didn't obsess over it. School work was so much more important. But still, she wished she could look like one of those   
thin girls for just once. As she turned around to pick up her book and shawl, she heard footsteps outside the classroom.   
Quickly, she dived behind the Professor's desk. 'Great hiding place, Hermione,' she thought sracastically. Most likely, the  
footsteps were Professor Flitwick's, and most likely he would be finding her behind his desk. But, to her surprise, the footsteps  
were not just of one person, they were of two people's. Slowly, she peeked over the top of the desk. It was two students   
snogging heavily, and they very obviously had no idea she was there She cleared her throat loudly, and the couple  
seperated. As they stared at her in horror (and annoyance), Hermione realized who it was.  
"Granger!" Malfoy snarled as he stepped closer to her menacingly. Hermione did not back off but glared at him.  
"How recreational. I'll be leaving now," she said coldly as Pansy Parkinson began to giggle. Hermione turned and walked   
out of the classroom without another word. That Malfoy was with a new girl every week, it seemed. Hermione rolled her eyes  
as she headed back to her dorm. As she crawled into her soft four poster bed, she couldn't help but smile at how pathetic  
he was. Desperate was more like it.  
  
**********  
  
Malfoy shook his head and laughed along with Pansy.  
"Can you believe that Mudblood snuck out at night to read a book?" he laughed, as Pansy giggled appreciatively. It almost  
annoyed him that she didn't really know why she was laughing. Even though he was laughing at the Mudblood's goody-ness,  
he couldn't help but be intrigued by the action. The girl was very curvy, curvier than Pansy even. He would pursue her after he  
left Pansy out to cry. No matter that she was a Mudblood, not to mention Harry Potter's best friend. Every girl he had pursued  
had fallen quickly for him, and was left broken hearted after a week or so, depending on how big her chest was. How fun would  
it be to lay Harry Potter's best friend, just to rub it in Potter's face? Oh, he would enjoy ruining both Potter and Granger's lives in  
one go. Not to mention, the Mudblood was very curvy. Well, the sooner he got started, the sooner the fun began.  
"Pansy, I don't think I can go out with you anymore," Malfoy said absentmidedly. Pansy looked shocked and her huge lower  
lip began to tremble.  
"But... why?" she whined. Malfoy shrugged.  
"I'm bored," he said as he looked at his watch. At this, Pansy burst into tears and ran noisily to the Slytherin girl's dorm. Malfoy  
sighed. They all went out like that. And Granger, the Mudblood and Harry Potter's best friend, was next.  
  
************  
  
"Hey, Granger," Malfoy said suggestively the next day as he stared obviously at her chest. Hermione glared back at him   
without a word, and went back to reading her transfiguration book. Malfoy continued to stare rudely at her chest until  
Professor McGonagall walked in. He then jumped off the desk and hurried to have a word with her.  
"Professor, may I have a word?" he asked greasily. She nodded, trying not to look annoyed.  
"Well, you see, I'm having trouble understanding the whole transfiguration of animals to inanimate objects thing. Could you  
set me up with a tutor to help me?" he asked innocently. Professor McGonagall looked up, surprised.  
"Why, of course you can, Malfoy! Why didn't you ask me sooner?" she said as she motioned for Hermione to come over.   
Malfoy grinned inwardly. How perfect was this working out? Hermione came up and stood a small distance away from Malfoy.  
"Yes, Professor?" she responded quietly.  
"I would like you to tutor Malfoy in the transfiguartion of animals to inanimate objects. Is that alright?" she asked. Hermione   
nodded, trying not to grimace. "Alright then. You two will study each day after all your classes have ended for exactly 45   
minutes. Does that work for both of you?" she asked. They both nodded.  
'Oh, hell,' Hermione thought, groaning silently.  
'And my evil plan begins,' Malfoy thought with a huge grin as they sat down in opposite parts of the room.  
  
************  
That night, after her last class of the day, Hermione headed towards the now empting transfiguration classroom somewhat  
slowly. This would not be enjoyable. She had told Harry and Ron about what she had to do, and Harry responded by being  
sympathetic. Ron laughed. She sat down in the back of the empty classroom and began to take out her books and diagrams  
to help explain the difficult concept. Ten minutes later, Malfoy sauntered in and pulled up a chair surprising close to  
Hermione. She scooted away, and he scooted towards her, obviously not going to give up.  
"What took you so long?" Hermione asked sharply as he opened up his notebook.  
"Prepping," he saidd with a sideways grin at her. Once again, he was staring at her chest.  
"Prepping for what?" she asked coldly. Malfoy leaned in closer to her as she leaned away. He didn't answer, but just grinned  
suggestively at her. Hermione just raised her eyebrows at him in a way that said very obviously, 'you're an idiot'. She   
shook her head in disbelievement.  
"You know, Hermione... I've been thinking of you a lot lately..." Malfoy said, his voice becoming heavier with fake emotion. Once   
again, Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Are you on drugs?" she asked seriously. Malfoy nodded.  
"I'm on the drug called love, and it's working towards you," he said. Hermione almost burst out laughing.  
"Uh huh." she said. Malfoy leaned in closer to her and held her face so she couldn't move away.  
"You're so beautiful, your lips look so soft..." he trailed off, but Hermione pushed him away.  
"Are you hitting on me, you little retard?!?!?!?!?!?"   
"Well... yeah." Malfoy said cockily. Hermione glared at him.  
"We're here to study," she said coldly. Malfoy looked shocked.  
"Did you know you're the first girl to ever turn me down?" he asked incredulously. Hermione laughed bitterly.  
"Trust me, I'm definatly not the last."   
  
******************  
staring blankly ahead, making my way through the crowd  
because everything's so wrong 


	2. Suspicions

A Thousand Miles, chapter 2  
  
  
  
The next day, Hermione headed once again slowly to her training sessions with Malfoy. Damn, she hated teaching the stupid.  
Only this time, instead of coming into an empty classroom, she saw Malfoy sitting, pencils and paper out, ready to learn.  
"Why are you early?" she asked suspiciously. Malfoy looked at her innocently (well, not quite innocently, because every  
once in awhile he would look at her chest.)  
"You wanted me to be ontime, right?" he asked. Hermione nodded, still suspicious. Malfoy nodded.  
"Then I made you happy," he said with satisfaction. Hermione slammed down her books and stared at him.  
"Ok, tell me the truth you little rat," she snapped. "are you seriously interested in me, or is this some sick joke of yours?"  
Malfoy looked slightly hurt.  
"Of course I'm interested in you!" he said defensively. "Will you go out with me?" he asked with a hopeful smile. Hermione  
sighed and sat down next to him.  
"No, you're not my type," she responded, opening the transfiguration book. Malfoy shut it, forcing her to look at him.  
"Then what's your type, and I'll change." he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"My type is something completely the opposite of what you are- I don't want this hot guy who will leave me after two   
minutes. That's what you are," she said smartly. Malfoy looked torn. As much as it shocked him to know that she  
didn't want him, it just made him want to attain her even more. She was a challenge, and he liked that. The thrill of  
the chase.  
"I can be stable!" he retorted. Hermione laughed.  
"You do realize that I'm born from muggle parents and my best friend is Harry Potter?" she asked. Malfoy nodded.  
"But I can't help but love you!" he said sappily. Hermione threw her book in her bag.  
"Class is over," she said coldly, walking out of the room and leaving him to himself. As soon as he knew she was gone,  
he leaned back in his chair and grinned. This was getting to be fun. The more reluctant she was now, the more  
significance it would have later if she slept with him. Even then, he couldn't help but find her slightly attractive in the fact that  
she wouldn't just go for any guy, although that wasn't what he usually liked in a girl. Malfoy jumped out of his chair and ran after  
her.  
"What can I do to make you love me?" he whined. Hermione stopped, pulled out a book from her bag and threw it to him.  
"Read that," she said, more in the hopes that it would keep him busy than it would change him. Malfoy looked down at the  
title.  
"Gone With the Wind," he read softly aloud. 'Well, I'd better get reading.' he thought. 'The sooner I can quote from this book,   
the sooner my best scam ever can be pulled off,'  
  
**************  
(A.N. I have never read or seen Gone With the Wind, so I'm making up what happens in it. Nobody kill me!)  
Two weeks later, Hermione was heading to help tutor Malfoy. Even with all the time they had been "tutoring", they had  
barely gone over any information. Hermione was starting to suspect that it was just so he could have time with her, and  
maybe even that he didn't really "love" her. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was trying to pull something off. 


End file.
